


Marked By The Dragon

by chaosandcookies



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Jokes, Breakfast, Comedy, F/M, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 10:32:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8529661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosandcookies/pseuds/chaosandcookies
Summary: Genji and D.Va do some friendly sibling-like teasing of Symm and Hanzo during breakfast. A silly SymmAnzo one shot. i basically wrote this because my brain is constantly making bad jokes and i thought it was really funny and wanted to draw a small comic for it but i can’t draw. :( But i CAN write so huzzah! My idea can get out there afterall! (:





	

Genji was sitting in the kitchen drinking a cup of tea. It was early in the morning and he had a headache from playing games with Hana all night. He wanted to go back to sleep but he figured 9:30 was too late to go back to bed and resumed with trying to wake up some more.

Hana wandered in close to 10 still half asleep, dragging herself over to the coffee machine and pouring herself a cup, then gathering a bowl of cereal and sitting next to Genji. He chuckled as she mindlessly shoved the cereal into her face while leaning on Genji’s shoulder for support as to not fall off the breakfast bar stool. “How long did you stay up last night?” He asked a bit concerned for the zombie like gamer next to him.

“3…maybe 4….an hour after you left my room i think” Hana mumbled out her tired words while rubbing her eyes.

“I left your room before 2 Hana. And you told me you were going to bed ‘soon’ after.”

Hana replied by blowing bubbles into her coffee mug while looking him in the eyes to which he just nodded his head disapprovingly. “You need your rest. I know you live stream for your fans but you still need to know your limits–” he was interrupted by Satya and Hanzo walking in holding hands. The couple said their good mornings and started to make their morning tea, Hanzo starting the kettle and Satya getting the tea and mugs. Genji was glad to see his brother happy again, he was finally allowing himself to live a full life again thanks to her instead of wallowing in constant self pity. Genji looked over at Satya and spotted a small bruise on her neck. He chuckled to himself knowingly and whispered to Hana “Looks like Satya has been marked by the dragon” and pointed to his neck, signaling her to look at Satya’s neck. Hana who was still slowly processing everything with her tired brain busted out into giggles as she saw the bruise on her friend’s neck, which made Genji laugh as well.

“Looks like you two are quite cheery this morning, that’s a little unusual, especially for you Hana” the former vishkar spy teased as she took a seat next to the gamer and was soon accompanied by her boyfriend with their tea in hand.

“Hmm you could say that! We beat my high score last night so we’re a bit prideful” Hana lied. She started playing with the architect’s hair “Sati you’re so pretty i wish my hair was as long and soft as yours” Hana complimented as she sat closer to Satya, combing her small hands through her friend’s hair. “Ah! Oooooo what’s that?” She started to tease as she tilted her head to the side “Looks like you were having fun last night. Maybe you could save you were even…..marked by a dragon?” She hummed with a devilish grin as she looked over at Hanzo as she and Genji giggled mischievously. Satya grew red in the face as did Hanzo but Hanzo had more of a scowl on his face than pure embarrassment like Satya did.

Genji couldn’t believe she said his joke to their face, he would have never done such a thing to such a power couple but it seemed Hana’s mischief-making side was fearless. Oh well, now they’ll be mad at her rather than him, he thought.

There was a moment of silence before Hana laughed nervously and blurted out “ok Genji I’m scared let’s run” and grabbed his hand, pulling him behind her and running out of the kitchen. He couldn’t blame her but in all honesty he didn’t think anyone knew how to respond after that.

Satya and Hanzo looked at each other with a slight embarrassment still over what just happened. “I mean…she’s right, I was marked by you…maybe i should go cover it up” Satya said while gently touching the bruise on her neck.

Hanzo chuckled softly as he stood up from his seat and wrapped his arms around her from behind. “There is no need for hiding it, my love.” he whispered as he placed a few gentle kisses on her neck. “Dragons always mark what they love, there is no shame in showing it.”


End file.
